<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies and Hurricanes by tahitianmangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072937">Butterflies and Hurricanes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes'>tahitianmangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch and Arthur only want to please you, their princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies and Hurricanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me what you want princess," Dutch growled against your skin.</p><p>You can't get your words out, they choke you as you try to talk  and you whine pathetically.</p><p>Dutch chuckles darkly, "tell daddy what you want. If you don't use your words, how am I to know?"</p><p>"D-daddy", you manage to whisper, pleasure taking a hazy hold of you so you can barely see, let alone speak.</p><p>Arthur comes up from between your legs, bright blue eyes shining and lips glistening with your juices. You moan at the sight of him. </p><p>Dutch smirks, reaching down to Arthur too, slipping a thumb into his mouth which Arthur suckled as he groaned, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>"Such a good boy Arthur, taking care of our princess. Don't worry, you'll get your reward too."</p><p>He takes Arthur by the chin, pulling him so that he now faces Dutch. Arthur’s flushed and panting as Dutch kisses him on the mouth. Arthur kisses back greedily, you watch with fascination as Arthur’s fingers tangle in Dutch’s hair and he slides his tongue into Dutch’s mouth, pulling him closer.</p><p>Dutch reached down, taking Arthur’s leaking cock in hand. You see Arthur shiver and hear him whimper, “D-Dutch…”</p><p>“Such a good boy, Arthur.” Dutch repeats and lazily begins to stroke him. Arthur’s back arches and he curls into Dutch, “always such a good boy for me.”</p><p>Ah..! Dutch..!”</p><p>You watch in fascination, the tight knot of heat in your stomach winding itself tighter and tighter, your pussy throbbing with need. You lick your lips at the sight of Arthur’s cock.</p><p>You must have made a sound because Dutch looks down at you, Arthur’s head cradled in his neck and he hums softly, “don’t you worry now, darlin’. Daddy hadn’t forgotten about you.”</p><p>You continue to watch as Dutch pleasures Arthur. As he strokes Arthur’s thick cock, he whispers encouragement to him, “good boy, Arthur, good boy.”</p><p>Arthur’s moaning and mumbling incoherently, hips bucking while he ruts into Dutch’s hand, lips pressed to Dutch’s neck to stifle his whines. It’s exhilarating to see him like this, such a strong capable man losing control at the hands of his mentor like this.</p><p>“M’close..!”</p><p>“That’s right, Arthur,” Dutch cooes coaxingly, “come for me.”</p><p>Arthur makes a strangled sound, you see the muscles on his pretty back and the back of his legs become taut. He shivers and judders, gasping and reaching to Dutch for comfort.</p><p>Dutch guides him through his orgasm and Arthur releases into Dutch’s hand. Dutch hushes him until he stills.<br/>
He brings his hand back up to Arthur’s mouth and says gently, “you made a mess, sweet boy. Why don’t you clean it up?”</p><p>Arthur doesn’t hesitate before his tongue darts out of his mouth and laps Dutch’s hand clean.</p><p>“Why don't you come up here, princess?” Dutch says silkily, turning his attention to you now.</p><p>You don’t need telling twice. Before you know it, you’re between them both, sitting on Dutch’s lap. You kiss Dutch, been missing his taste and the feel of his lips against yours. He’s tender, one arm around your waist, holding you in place the other dips down between your legs and you let a squeak escape your mouth into his.</p><p>His hands can pressurise all the right spots better than Arthur’s relentless tongue.<br/>
You let your head lean back onto Dutch’s strong shoulder as his fingers tease your folds and swipe over your clit. Your toes curl, your body convulses and you can only see colours. Noises escape your lips that you can’t even control, you know you’re drenching Dutch’s pants right now but it doesn’t matter. All that matters are his fingers circling your clit over and over, and over making your legs shake and your breath come out in sharp pants. </p><p>Arthur moves again now, his lips attack your neck sucking at the soft flesh enough to leave marks and then move down, teeth grazing your nipple as he bites and sucks at your breast.</p><p>Dutch whispers encouragingly, “that's right, good girl, such a good girl for me.”</p><p>Something about him, the way he oozes confidence and charisma has always appealed to you; you've always wanted him since the day you met him, and wanted to submit to him fully in every way.  And he knew that, oh of course he did. It's the same with everyone, every single one of them. You were one of many but that didn't matter, what mattered was that when you were with him, he gave you nothing but his utmost attention. </p><p>You find your voice, “I want you. Dutch. Daddy... I want you inside, please..!”</p><p>Dutch growls, “since you asked so nicely, princess, it'd be rude not to…”</p><p>You lean so Arthur is cradling your torso and Dutch moves to position himself between your legs. The pair of you watch excitedly as Dutch removes his own clothes to reveal his muscular and toned body and the dark hair that lightly covers his chest .</p><p>Of course your eyes flick down to his cock, rock hard and reddened. He sees you lick your lips and he smirks again, darker this time. It makes you shiver.</p><p>Dutch lifts your legs to his hips and without prep, not that there’s any need, you can feel how wet you are, he presses in. </p><p>Dutch’s cock is thick and gloriously so. You sigh at the stretch his girth gives you. He gives you a moment to adjust, black eyes staring into yours, gleaming as he takes in your expression of hunger and wanton need.</p><p>He thrust slowly at first, savouring every part of your walls, he hasn’t had you in so long. His eyes close and you hear a low rumble from his chest making you gasp. You reach for him, hand settling on his thigh.You can feel him too, filling you exquisitely, feel his length throbbing.</p><p>Arthur’s moaning at the sight of Dutch fucking you, he kisses your neck, hands still kneading your breasts, you can feel his cock rubbing against your back, hardening again.</p><p>Dutch leans down to you, his teeth graze your neck, his breath hot on you and you moan, curling into him, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him closer. </p><p>He’s moving too slow, you need him and you keen, letting your hips roll against his.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, princess.” He says again, hand reaching down to your throat and resting there. Your eyes roll back, he always knows what you like. “Use your words, darlin’.”</p><p>His hand keeping you down means you can’t buck or grind against him or get the relief you need oh so badly from him. You whimper pathetically before you manage to whisper to him, “fuck me hard, please..."<br/>
Dutch leans back down and kisses you softly on the side of the mouth. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>He pounds fast and hard, knocking the air from your lungs until you’re seeing stars, he presses deliciously against all the right spots inside of you, making your whole body tremble beneath him. Your fingernails claw at the smooth expanse of his back making him growl again. </p><p>“Oh darlin’,” he grunts, “you’re so beautiful like this.”</p><p>The sensation is overwhelming, like electricity buzzing through you. You can feel pressure building like a spring being coiled tightly, ready to release at any moment. Dutch doesn’t let the pace relent and you don’t want him to. You’re a mess, hair stuck to your forehead, drool pooling at the corners of your mouth and tears in your eyes whilst Dutch fucks you raw and Arthur strokes himself behind you. </p><p>Your climax hits and you can’t find the strength to grind against Dutch anymore, your body stills as you feel warmth flooding between your legs, seeping out uncontrollably. You whine loudly, legs spasming, knowing you’re making a terrible mess, you can feel it dripping down your thighs and onto Arthur too. </p><p>Dutch curses as your pussy flutters around his cock, clenching until his hips stutter and spills inside of you. His thrusts are shallow now, beads of sweat on his forehead as he leans down again and kisses you.</p><p>You didn’t know when Arthur came but you feel a sticky warmth on your back. You’re too tired to care. You lie down panting and content in Arthur’s arms. Dutch joins the both of you.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>